La Apuesta
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: COMPLETA. SLASH, HarryxLucius, SeverusxDraco. Algo de SevxHarry. Harry y Draco hacen una apuesta, que los llevan a seducir a la persona menos esperada. Romance, Humor. Quien ganará? Ya que la apuesta no corre entre los participantes, sino tambien los pro
1. Yo puedo conquistar a quien desee

Slash, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, umhmm, no se que mas decir.

Parejas: Harry/Severus, Harry/Lucius, Severus/Draco

**_LA APUESTA_**

**_Capitulo I: Yo puedo conquistar a quien desee..._**

Draco y Harry se encontraban el uno frente al otro, fuera del salón de clases de pociones, donde acababan de presentar detención.  A pesar de que la guerra había terminado y los Malfoy les habían ayudado a derrotar al Dark Lord, estos jóvenes aún tenían sus diferencias, claro que no eran tan marcadas como antes y hasta cierto punto se podían decir que eran amigos.  

Lo que inició esta discusión fue el hecho de que Draco llamara sangre-sucia a Hermione, cosa que, por supuesto, no le gusto un ápice a Harry.

-La insultas porque sientes algo por ella, Malfoy, no sé porque lo niegas-

-No se de que me estas hablando, Potter, yo nunca me fijaría en una… hija de muggles-

-¡Jo! No te le acercas por que sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella-

-Tú sabes que yo soy encantador, apuesto a que no podrías atraer ni a Misty, la Llorona o cualesquiera que sea su nombre-

-Y yo te apuesto a que puedo seducir a cualquiera. Digamos que la primera persona que nos encontremos- dijo seguro, rogando que no se encontraran con Filch. 

-Bien. El que gane, podrá pedirle al otro lo que desee- Harry se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Bien-

En ese momento, alguien apareció detrás de ellos, dejándolos helados. Una voz, indiscutiblemente masculina habló.

-Draco, hijo, te he estado buscando por todos lados…-

-Mierda…- fue lo único que los dos chicos pudieron pronunciar. Lucius solo levantó una hermosa y perfilada ceja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter se paseaba de lado a lada en la sala común de los cuartos asignados a los estudiantes del año, pensando en la apuesta que acababa de hacer. Debió haberlo pensado mejor, antes de meterse en semejante complique, ahora tendría que seducir no solo al padre de uno de sus compañeros, sino a nada mas y nada menos que un Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. 

Por otro lado, la situación pudo ser peor, pudo haber sido Filch o McGonagall o incluso Dumbledore. Pensándolo bien, era mas factible que se encontraran a Snape, con quien estaba casi seguro que tenía al menos un chance, pero, ¿como seducir a Mal… Lucius?

En ese momento Hermione entró en la sala común, seguramente a hacer una de sus rondas habituales, aunque ya eran pasadas las doce. Debía notársele la desesperación, ya que la joven se acerco de inmediato a él.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?-

-No… bueno, si, más o menos- la joven levantó una ceja y señaló una de las sillas frente al fuego. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Harry le comentó todo a Hermione, quien al final de la historia, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- no creo que sea algo para reír.

-Oh, Harry, pero es que estas con suerte-

-¿a que te refieres?- la joven resopló.

-Harry, es que no sabes porque Mal… Draco estaba tan alterado de que fuera su padre el que te tocara seducir-

-¿no?- la joven volvió a resoplar. 

-Por Merlín, Harry, ¿eres Headboy y no sabes lo que ocurre en el Colegio? Bueno, lo que sucede es que Snape tiene una conferencia de Pociones en Australia y Lucius Malfoy enseñará pociones por la siguiente semana, que es lo que durará la congregación.  Teniendo a Mal… Lucius como profesor se te hace más fácil, bueno, por lo menos soluciona el problema de la distancia. Ahora lo que tenemos que planear es como metértele en los ojos. Creo que tengo unos cuantos catálogos de ropa muggle y otro cuantos de ropa mágica que vendrán bien, lo primero es renovar tu guardarropa. ¿Tienes dinero suficiente para hacer el pedido?, sino yo te lo puedo prestar. De una vez ordenaré tu regalo de navidad. Oh! Esto será muy emocionante. No te preocupes Harry, yo me encargaré de que ganes esa apuesta-

-Eh…si, gracias, Hermione-

-De nada y bueno, tengo que dejarte, voy a hacer mi ronda habitual- sin mas la joven se fue.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, cuando un gran paquete arribó al gran comedor, vía lechuzas de emergencia. El paquete cayó frente a Hermione, que de inmediato se lo pasó a Harry, a quien sacó arrastrado del gran comedor. Las cuatro casas estaban curiosas por saber que era lo que ocurría, y en cuanto los dos estuvieron fuera de vista, empezaron los cuchicheos. 

Cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, los jovenes se encontraban en las habitaciones de Harry, Hermione escogiendole la ropa. 

-Harry, hoy es el gran día. Pondremos en funcionamiento la primera parte del plan-

-Seguro... solo una cosita, Hermione ¿Cual es la primera parte del plan? Mas concretamente ¿cual es el plan?-

-Vamos, Harry, no me digas que nunca has intentado seducir a alguien- al ver que el joven sacudía la cabeza, resopló (algo que hacia constantemente)- Bueno, Harry, el primer paso es acercarte a tu presa y dejarle ver tus intenciones de manera sutil. Ejemplo, lo puedes mirar a los ojos, luego a los labios, mientras pasas la lengua por ellos.  Tienes largas pestañas, así que las puedes batir para él. Acercarte a él y respirar en su cuello, etc. Lo primero que se te ocurra- 

Observó al chico de arriba a abajo, mientras este modelaba pantalones negros, apretados, buso rojo, cuello tortuga, que se amoldaba a su pecho perfectamente. La joven buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña caja.

-Ponte estos lentes y quedate con esa ropa, a fin de cuentas es sabado. Ahora, recuerda, sonreirle siempre, guiñarle el ojo de vez en cuando- la joven se quedó pensando unos momentos- Tal vez debas intentarlo en otra persona antes. Creo que Seamus se prestará, aunque no es lo mismo que seducir a un adulto. Tal vez debas intentarlo con Severus, a fin de cuentas, no se va hasta dentro de una semana y ustedes no acordaron limite de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Que puedo decir, en verdad necesitaba sacarme este fic (como todos). Me encanta el Harry/Lucius y en español parece que no hay ninguno. Por otro lado, iba a subir un Harry/Severus, el problema es que cuando me arreglaron la compu, se me olvido grabar lo que llevaba escrito, asi que me toca empezar desde cero. Espero les guste este fic.

**_Promoción__: (me da la impresión de que lo he tomado por costumbre), tengo en red otros fics, Diversión a lo muggle (Harry/Draco, creo), Poción de Amor (Harry/Remus), Alteración Genética (Harry/Draco), Viajando a otra dimensión (Harry/Legolas). Los invito a que se pasen por allí y me dejen un hermoso review. _**


	2. Factor Tiempo, ¿Y tu que puedes hacer?

Slash, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Que mas... Pareja principal, Lucius/Harry; Severus/Draco.

**Nota importante depende del punto de vista:** Mi compu esta recien instalada y al meterle word olvide instalar el programa de ortografía, siento si hay muchos errores, si alguien desea ser mi beta reader, se lo agradecería con toda mi alma. Besos.

**_Capitulo II: Factor tiempo. ¿Y tu que puedes hacer?_**

El Harry Potter que apareció en la clase de pociones, era totalmente diferente al que apareció en el Gran comedor, esa mañana, Severus no pudo dejar de notar. Recorrio de arriba a abajo al chico varias veces, antes de enfocarse en sus ojos. En eso, Harry le guiño un ojo. Sonrió internamente, el chico estaba tratando de seducirlo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de imprimirle algo de sarcasmo a su voz.

-Creo, Sr. Potter, que debe ser mas sutil en el arte de la seduccion- no pudo eitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, al notar el rubor del chico.

-Soy tan obvio-

-Mas que obvio. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe todo este teatro?-

-Una apuesta- los ojos de Severus se endurecieron, pero no dijo nada, Harry continuó- tengo que seducir a Lucius Malfoy- ante esto, Severus se sorprendió.

-Y que tengo que ver en esto-

-Hermione pensó que sería una buena idea intentarlo antes en otra persona, Malfoy no es alguien facil de engañar-

-¿Puedo saber con quien hizo la apuesta?-

-Malfoy... Draco-

-Ya veo. Tal vez podríamos hacer un trato, Potter. Yo puedo ayudarte en esto, claro que quiero algo a cambio-

-¿Y que sería eso?-

-¿Que le parece, empujar a Draco a que me seduzca?- Harry abrió la boca confundido, y luego la cerro de un fuerte golpe, antes de que estallara en risitas.

-Es un trato- después de chocar manos, Severus empezó su clase 'El arte de la Seduccion'. Si Potter triunfaba, no dudaría en escribir un libro, ya que meterse en los pantalones de un Malfoy no era nada fácil....

Draco y Harry se encontraban (de nuevo) fuera de la clase de pociones. El primero furioso aunque controlado, el otro maquinando formas de inducir a Draco a hacer otra apuesta.

-Potter, en la apuesta no discutimos el factor tiempo-

-Tienes razón, y tampoco discutimos lo que tu tienes que hacer. A fin de cuentas, si tu no participas, como vamos a saber si eres irresistible. Ademas, pensando en eso, se de una persona que nunca te llevaría a su cama-

-Hablando de nuevo de la sangre-sucia, yo no me mezclo de esa manera, Potter- le dijo con burla.

-No, no estaba pensando en Mione, esta persona es de sangre-pura. Pero bueno, para que hablamos de esto, se que no aceptaras, ya que sabes que perderías. Mejor discutamos el factor tiempo-

-Yo soy capaz de seducir a cualquiera, Potter. ¿Dime quien es? No importa la persona que sea, ya acepté-

-Draco... Draco. Para que haces promesas que no intentas cumplir, se que no lo harás-

-Como que soy un Malfoy. Mi honor y orgullo esta en ello. Ahora, dime-

-Bueno, debes seducir a Severus Snape, en un periodo de tiempo de una semana. Empezando, dentro de cinco días, mismo periodo de tiempo, que tendre para seducir a tu padre-

-Pero... pero Severus se va a la congregacion de pociones, ademas, el no se fijaria en mi y...-

-Lo sabía, no eres capaz-

-Claro que si y te lo voy a demostrar en mas de una manera. Ire a esa congregacion con Severus aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

-De acuerdo, es un trato- sin mas el joven Malfoy se retiró a sus habitaciones. Luego de un rato, una sombra que había estado escuchando la conversación, se acercó al joven de cabellos azabaches-

-Vaya, Potter, no sabía que pudieses ser tan Slytherin, tal vez, después de todo, no sea un caso perdido. Sígame, tengo mucho que enseñarle-

Mientras Draco llegó a sus habitaciones donde lo esperaba su padre. Se sentó junto a él en el sofa.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco?-

-Padre, la verdad, es que me gustaría ir a la convencion de pociones con Severus. Sabes que es una oportunidad unica, empezaría a desenvolverme en el medio. Pero dudo que Severus me acepte, o que el Director me de permiso- Lucius lo miró durante largo rato, tratando de descifrar el enigma oculto, tras la mascara que su hijo había puesto.

-¿Una apuesta a meterte en los pantalones de Severus?- Draco tragó fuerte. Y Lucius rió ante el rostro de su hijo.- No creerías que podrías engañarme con el cuento de ser maestro de Pociones. No te preocupes Draco, me encargare de que vayas a esa convención-

La sonrisa de Draco fue genuina y le dio un rapido abrazo a su padre antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Gracias, padre-

-Solo asegurate de no perder-

-No lo haré.

N/A: Si, lo se, este capi tambien es corto (la verdad es que todos van a ser mas o menos de este mismo largo -u), pero las actualizaciones seran mas rapidas, bueno, hasta que llegue al capitulo seis, que es hasta donde he escrito.

Que mas digo, la idea original no es mia, viene de un reto del grupo "Belove Enemies", pero desde que lo leí me enamore de él y quería hacer mi propia historia, espero les siga gustando.

Besos, gracias por sus comentarios, cuídensen.

Contestando Reviews:

**Sakura Snape:** No te preocupes, el Harry/Severus será el próximo, como voy a estar al día con todas las historias, ni idea, pero ya me las arreglaré. Y si, he leido tu fic y me encanta, solo que no se cada cuanto actualizas porque a ffnet se le dio por quitarme ese privilegio --u. Espero que este capi te guste. Besos.

**Kat Basted:** Una de mis mas fieles lectoras (que bien se oye, me hace muy feliz brinca como tonta de lado a lado, ejemm... recobrando la compostura...), me alegra mucho de que mis historias te gusten, espero pronto actualizar las otras, ya sabes que me puedes enviar cualquier sugerencia o critica. Un besote y gracias por seguir todas mis historias. Y esta historia será un Harry/Lucius y Draco/Severus, aunque va a haber un poco de Harry/Severus, como siempre, meto un montón de parejas (y creo que va a haber, no es seguro, un poco de Harry/Seamus, tu que opinas?). Cuídate.

**Val:** Jojojo o vas a ver que las reacciones van a ser un poco extrañas (bueno, no tanto, pero un poquitin) y si, me choca un poco que no hayan fics de ellos en español si son una pareja divina (no voy a decir una de mis favoritas, por que luego tommy, sevvy y draco se ponen a pelear, pero si te puedo decir que lucius es hot), espero te guste este capi. Besos.

**Verotto:** No entiendo porque no hay de esta pareja, si ambos son tan lindos y sexys (bueno, es raro que haya alguien en HP que yo no considere sexy, ummm bueno, aparte de Albus, Filch, Vernon, Ducley, 'la rata', otros Death Eater...). Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Besos.

**Snapesita1:** Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia y bueno, me imagino que es algo dificil ver a Harry como un seductor, pero digamos que va a aprender. Espero este capi te guste. Y dile a tu amiga que muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra muchisimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Besos, cuídate.


	3. Y la apuesta comienza

**_Capitulo III: Y la apuesta empieza: Primer día._**

-Ya te lo he dicho, Lucius, no creo que sea una buena idea que Draco pierda tantas clases-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Severus. Sabes muy bien que Draco es un excelente mago y mientras este en la convención, puedes ayudarle a estudiar-

-Lucius...-

-Draco desea ser maestro de Pociones, no me digas que no deseas ayudarle a que su sueño se haga realidad. Severus, yo se que a tu manera, quieres a Draco y que deseas ayudarlo-

-Lucius...-

-Yo me encargare de que todo quede preparado, de tal manera que no te constituya ningún problema. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-Supongo que...-

-Perfecto. Vendré luego con los detalles. Que tengas un buen día Severus-

-Igualmente, Lucius- en cuanto el rubio platinado estuvo lejos de su vista, el maestro de pociones se permitió una sonrisa. Todo estaba marchando maravillosamente y esto era gracias a Harry. Debia agradecerle especialmente al mocoso.

-Sabes, Harry. Hace algunos años tuve una pequeña relacion con Lucius. Estoy seguro que puedo darte algunas indicaciones de los gustos del Sr. Malfoy- por respuesta solo recibió un "umhmm", mientras el chico se acomodaba un poco mas entre sus brazos, esa era su última noche juntos y la habían aprovechado al máximo- Se ve que estas muy ansioso por ganar la apuesta, Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos y se enfocó en Severus, no entendía sus ganas de hablar a esas horas de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta lo agitado de la noche, bostezó, tratando de enfocarse en lo que el hombre decía.

-Su punto sensible es detras de su oreja, diagonal a su lóbulo. Tambien el punto donde se une el cuello y el hombro. Apesar de aparentar ser un hombre frío, le gustan los juegos de cama, muy parecido a lo que haces conmigo, nada mas tienes que poner a dispocisión esa talentosa boca. Gracias a Merlín, descubrí que sirve para algo.

-Algo mas que me pueda servir para conquistarlo- dijo Harry, pasando por alto el comentario.

-Uhmmm, no lo creo, nada mas pon en practica lo que te he enseñado y no habrá manera de que pierdas-

-Y tu trata de hacerte el dificil, no creo que sea bueno que Draco llegue diciendo que pudo meterse en tu cama el primer dia-

-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo se jugar mis cartas. Ahora lo mejor es que te vayas a tu cuarto y ponte la capa, no sea que alguien te vea-

-Si, señor. Suerte Severus, espero que pases un gran momento- con un último beso de despedida, salió de las mazmorras, donde se encontraban los cuartos privados del renombrado maestro.

El primer día de la competencia había llegado. Hacia una hora que Severus y Draco habían partido. Y dentro de veinte minutos, Harry tendría su primera clase de pociones con su objetivo.

Llegó diez minutos antes de lo esperado, cosa realmente extraña, pero que no pareció desagradarle para nada al apuesto profesor.

-Vaya, vaya, Sr. Potter, que... agradable sorpresa verlo tan animado por esta clase-

-Es un placer estar aquí, Profesor- dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía, partió un poco los labios y pasó su lengua por ellos lentamente, antes de dejar de mirar a Lucius y escoger su usual silla.

Lucius lo observó durante largo rato, hacía un año que no lo veía, ciertamente el niño-que-vivió, ya no era un niño. Sus rasgos seguían siendo suaves y algo infantiles, pero a la vez sensuales. Era una extraña combinación de picardía e inocencia. Sus movimientos no eran acelerados, pero no lentos. Seguros y seductores. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, imitando al joven. Harry sería una maravillosa presa. En ese momento empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos.

Harry por su lado, observaba discretamente las acciones de Lucius. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la de un depredador, y él sabía quien era la presa, tal vez dejaría que Lucius liderara el juego por un tiempo, pero no mucho. Trató de ocultar la gran sonrisa que vino a sus labios.

Sidney, Australia

-¿Cual sera nuestra primera parada, profesor?-

-En el Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Investigación de Pociones, Hechizos y Maldiciones.-

-Pense que había una sección para cada uno.

-Este departamento se divide en tres, cada uno con su especialidad.-

-Ya veo. Y ¿donde nos quedaremos?-

-En mi Mansión, por supuesto- el profersor alzó una ceja, mientras le sonreía irónicamente al joven- Mi familia es tan rica y poderosa como los Malfoy, la unica diferencia es que a Lucius le gusta participar mas en eventos sociales- esto ultimo lo dijo con una mueca.

-Ya veo. Creo haber leído algo de que la familia Snape es de descendencia Australiana-

-Mi tatarabuela era australiana, mi tatarabuelo Inglés. De una larga lista de magos, si es lo que te estas preguntando -

-Claro que no-

-Mi tatarabuela era muy apegada a las costumbres de este país y le gustaba visitar a su familia, por lo que traía a sus hijos y nietos constantemente. La tradición quedó en la familia.-

-Supongo que debes conocer mucho este lugar. ¿Algún lugar en especial al que le agrade ir?-

-Muchos. Aunque no creo que le agraden, la gran mayoría soy muy 'romanticos', en opinión de los jovenes pasados de moda- Draco sonrió para sí.

-Eso será perfecto- dijo el joven- Estoy seguro que me encantará- Severus ocultó su diversión, el sabía exactamente cuales eran los pensamientos de su 'querido' alumno.

TBC

A/N: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, un beso especial a aquellas que me dejan sus maravillosos reviews. Debido a uno de mis tantos problemas, ahora acceder a Internet es una hazaña, siento muchísimo no poder contestar los reviews, en verdad lo siento.

También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Star Ariala por ser mi beta reader, un besote y un abrazo.

Besos a tods. Un agradecimiento especial a: Val, Star Ariala, Kat baste, Renialt Shirou, Iziel Y. Black, Sakura Snape, Arisa, Verotto, Mitchy Mitsui.  
  
Para responder algunas dudas, este fic es un Lucius/Harry, Severus/Draco y lo mas posible Ron/Hermione, aunque no vamos a ver esta pareja para nada. Y si, el próximo fic que lance va a ser un Harry/Sev. No se como me voy a mantener al día, pero ya me las ingeniaré. Ya saben, los invito a pasarse por mis otros fics. Besos, cuídense.


	4. Segundo día, ¿Sabes de mis planes?

**_Capitulo IV: Segundo Día. ¿Sabes de mis planes?_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~De vuelta a Inglaterra, Escocia o donde este Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Segundo día de la Apuesta_

Harry pasaba por la biblioteca, donde sabía se encontraría con Lucius,  ese día era Sabado, fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Llevaba pantalosnes al cuerpo y camisa estilo pirata, roja. Su cabello caía desordenado a los lados, dejando despejada su frente, con la cicatriz que lo hizo famoso.

Lucius vio como el joven se acercó lentamente hacia él. Se veía apetitoso, nunca pensó que las túnicas de ese colegio escondieran de esa forma los atributos de Harry. Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, cuerpo de modelo, piel broceada, enormes ojos verdes que brillaban con luz propia, Delicioso. 

Dio media vuelta y fue a una parte poco concurrida de la biblioteca. Cuando Harry lo alcanzó, tomó su barbilla y sin mas, tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron, hasta que al fin, Lucius le soltó. Pasó su manos por la cintura del joven antes de susurrar, con sus labios casi pegados.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la apuesta que hiciste con mi hijo. Pero si me quieres en tu cama, vas a tener que luchar por ello- 

Despues de esto, Lucius soltó su agarre dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, antes de desaparecer en una de las esquinas, oyó la replica de Harry.

-Cuenta con ello, Lucius. Me encargaré de ganar. Siempre lo hago- lo único que puso escuchar fue la risa del hombre, y algo que sonó como '_que Slytherin de tu parte_'...

_Mismo tiempo, en Australia._

Draco había dejado abierta la puerta del baño de su habitación, había quedado con Severus a las dos en punto. Eran las dos menos tres. Siguió en la bañera, hasta que su profesor llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, otra sobre los hombros y, totalmente empapado, fue a abrir la puerta.

Severus estaba seguro que en alguna parte del día había muerto e ido al cielo (_si, ya se que esto es medio cliché, pero que le vamos a hacer), el ángel rubio que lo recivió en la puerta, tenía le piel palida, suave y cremosa. No había grasa de mas en el maravilloso cuerpo. Lo recorrió disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, antes de que onix se topara con plata._

-Creo, Sr. Malfoy, que teníamos una cita a las dos en punto. Mi impresión de su familia era de ser muy puntuales- dijo levantando una ceja, observando rubio cabello, pallendo libre, completamente mojado, continuó- Por otro lado, creo que hay hechizos de secado, algo muy básico, aunque si no los ha aprendido, creo que debería pasarse por la biblioteca- terminó con su mirada glacial ©, con su acostumbrada sonrisa sarcástica. 

-Estaré listo en un momento, professor, y no se preocupe, conosco muy bien esos hechizos. Solo que prefiero reservarme el placer de quitar el agua de mi cuerpo manualmente- Y como para demostrar lo dicho, paso la toalla, que anteriormente tenía sobre los hombros, muy lentamente por su pecho, cuello, para luego llegar a su cabello. Dio media vuelta, dando una perfecta vista de su retaguardia.

Snape tragó en seco, el chico era perfecto, su piel perfecta, su redondeado trasero, piernas para esculpir. Se le hacía la boca agua. Esperaba poder resistir al menos dos días a la constate seducción que sería sometido.

*~*~*~*Oficina del Director, Hogwart, escuela de magia y hechicería~*~*~*~

Albus observaba divertido lo que uno de los fantasmas le comentaba. Nick estaba en un paseo por las mazmorras cuando oyó la apuesta entre Draco y Harry, después pasó a comentarles la relación de Harry y Severus y el pacto que hicieron estos, para unir al maestro de Pociones con el joven heredero Malfoy.

Minerva que se encontraba en la oficina del director, se mostró escandalizada por los acontesimientos, pero mucho más cuando el director decidió apostar 10 galeones a cada estudiante. Definitivamente, al viejo le faltaba un cable...

N/A: Ups, este capi esta algo corto, aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que este fin de semana actualice cuatro fics, espero no les moleste y les guste y me manden sus maravillosos reviews. 

Un besote a tod@s los que me escriben, gracias especiales a **Mitchy**** Mitsui, Arwen11, Iziel Y. Black, pichurri,  bunny1986, Val, May Potter, Moryn, Bloomy. **

**También les invito a pasarse por mis otros fics. Hasta el próximo capi. **


	5. Tercer y Cuarto Dia

**_Capitulo V: Celos y celos ¿y más celos?_**

_Tercer día, Inglaterra, __Escocia o donde este Hogwarts__._

Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor, disfrutando del postre. La gran mayoría de alumnos se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Pasando el día ya sea en citas o disfrutando con sus amigos. Harry hubiese querido ir, pero no podía olvidar que su misión se encontraba en Hogwarts y no podía desaprovechar un solo minuto. 

Volvió la atenció a su postre. Tres bolas de helado, con crema chantillí en los lados y cima, cada una rodeada de frescas fresas, jarabe esparcido por todo el dessert. Sonrió malevolamente, mientras cogía entre sus dedos la fruta colorada. Era hora de poner en practica la táctica de seducción nº 6 de Severus Snape: Juego de Comida.

Observó la mesa de profesores disimuladamente, notando que su rubio favorito lo observaba. Huntó la fresa de helado, crema chantillí y jarabe y la acercó a sus labios, probando la punta con su lengua. Luego introdujo la fruta y la sacó lentamente, para luego volverla a succionar la punta, repitió el proceso varias veces, mirando a Lucius de reojo, esperando que viera el espectáculo.  Al notar que había captado su atención, empezó a lamer la punta de su fruta, una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió a morderla, comiéndosela en pequeños pedazos.

Las otras fresas, corrieron un destino similar, aunque cada una tenía una manera diferente de ser torturada. Harry vio con agrado como Lucius reprimió un gemido, mordiendose el labio inferior. 

Cuando su plato estuvo vacío, fue que notó la mirada de los alumnos que se habían quedado (_los vagos que no hacían las tareas a tiempo, principalmente de quinto y septimo año)._

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó a Seamus, que estaba cerca de él.

-Vaya Harry, si utilizas tu boca así en todo, no me disgustaría tenerte en mi cama- si Seamus hubiese hecho ese comentario una semana antes, lo mas seguro es que Harry hubiese atravesado por toda la gama de los rosas, rojos y similares.

-En tus sueños, Seam- susurro en el oído del joven, antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del irlandes, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se preguntó como diablos había pasado por alto durante tantos años la sensualidad de Harry. 

_Mismo día, Australia._

-Es un placer tenerle entre nosotros, joven Malfoy- dijo una joven de alrededor de veinte años. Voluptuosa sin ser exagerada, piel bronceada, fanciones aniñadas e indiscutiblemente bellas. Draco tragó en seco, mientras observaba a la belleza frente a él. Era bien sabido que los Malfoy apreciaban la belleza de ambos sexos, y no había ninguna duda de que esta mujer era hermosa, un poco mayor que él, pero eso significaba que tenía experiencia. Sonrió gatunamente, mientra escoltaba a la mujer a uno de los balcones. 

-El placer es todo mío. En verdad es una suerte que conozca a una belleza como usted. Este debe ser mi día-

-Que halagador eres, Draco- dijo mientras batía sus pestañas. Al llegar al balcón, el joven no fue con preliminares, si no que de inmediato comenzó a besarla, se sentía muy bien, mas que bien. Sería interesante divertirse esa noche con ella.

Se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. La joven se enredó en su brazo y empezó a hablar de las maravillas que sería una fusión de ambas familias. No solo a nivel económico, sino político. Draco se quedó frío después de las primeras oraciones. No había duda de lo que esta joven quería, y suficiente conque Pansy, Millicent y muchas otras de las que no sabía ni el nombre, estuvieran detras de él. Que no entendían que lo que el quería era un lío de una noche. 

Cuando hubo pasado el tiempo suficiente, el joven se excusó diciendo algo de ayudar a Severus y que luego se contactaría con ella. Definitivamente, su día no había salido como había esperado.

_Cuarto  Inglaterra, ya se saben el rollo ¿no?_

'Mocoso, impertinente, bueno para nada. Coqueteando con todo el mundo. Masa de hormonas andante', esto y mas eran los pensamientos de Lucius Malfoy, quien se dirigía a impartir una de sus clases. Y pobres los que se atravesaran en su camino, desde esa mañana, mas concretamente el intercambio Harry-Finnigan estaba de un humor de mil Voldemorts, acabando de ser derrotado por el niño que vivió. (_^-^u se que se oye un poco tonto, pero no quería colocar que tenía un húmor de perros -_-u_).

Al llegar al salón, azotó la puerta, a tal punto, que los alumnos creyeron que Snape había regresado. Y al ver el rostro de su profesor, desearon que eso hubiese sucedido. 

Si, los Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto curso extrañaban a su profesor de pociones y se veían incapacitados de recordar la razón por la que habían hecho fiesta cuando este se fue. Gracias a Morgana, era solo una semana. Un regalo para que no se ausentara de nuevo estaría en orden.

Lucius dio las instrucciones para la realizar un afrodisiaco. Mientras se paseaba por todo el salon, en determinado punto, pudo escuchar claramente una conversación que no le gustó para nada.

-¿Crees que deba encerrar a Harry en un salón y darle el afrodisiaco? Eso sería genial. Lastima que si lo hago, Seamus me mata. ¿Has visto como ha tratado de meterse en su cama?-

-Si, aunque no creo que a Harry le importe mucho. No lo ha desalentado- comentó Ginny.

-Es verdad. Que no daría por estar en el lugar de Seam- el joven rubio suspiró,  sin darse cuenta de que su profesor estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, su rabia creciendo por momentos.

-100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR- los alumnos de Gryffindor abrieron la boca para contestar, pero al ver el rostro de Malfoy, contraido por la furia, decidieron que no valía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, ellos valoraban sus vidas.  Por otro lado, los Slytherin no hicieron comentario, estaban seguros que no serían bien recibidos.

_Tercer día, Australia_

'Hijo de Lucius tenía que ser. No conoce lo que significa la fidelidad. Va detras de todo lo que camine en dos piernas. Argghh. Mocoso, pero esto no se queda así. Ya verá. Si quiere guerra, pues la tendrá'. Severus se sentó al lado de un joven bastante atractivo, Robert, uno de sus antiguos amantes.

-Robert, es un placer volver a verte- el joven de cabellos castaños se volteó y sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Severus- contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia Snape. Le plantó un rapido beso en los labios, antes de posar una mano en uno de sus muslos (_de Severus_) y empezar a moverla en circulos. 

Draco que había observado todo el intercambio, no sabía si saltar de alegría, al comprobar que Severus era gay, o gritar furioso, ya que ese extraño estaba tocando a '_su' Severus. Al final la compostura ganó, pidiéndole educadamente a Severus que se corriera un lugar, para el poder sentarse, ya que estaba tratando de evitar a alguien y entre los dos estaría protegido._

Claro que Severus no era estúpido y pudo adivinar el motivo, tras el pedido, pero de esa forma haría sufrir más al joven. No era muy agradable estar entre dos personas coqueteandose. ¡Oh, si! Draco iba a pagar.

TBC

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, algun comentario o sugerencia no duden en dejarme un review o escribirme a mi correo.

Besos, cuídense.

Gracias especiales a: **Iziel** Y. Black, May Potter, Bunny1986, Maggie, Akiko Koori, Bloomy, Sakura Snape, Nabichan Saotome, Startea-Snape********


	6. Cuarto día

_Bueno, todo pertenece a Rowling, esta historia es Slash, intento de humor._

_Feliz Navidad a Tod@s_

**_Capitulo VI: Día cuatro. Siguen las apuestas..._**

_N/A: No se que tenía en la cabeza cuando escribí esto, locura de momento, en fin. No me tiren muchas flamas, ni Howlers, please._

_Día cuatro, Australia._

-Y dime, Severus, te gustaría ir a mi casa después de esta reunión, estoy seguro de que podríamos descubrirnos de nuevo- al ver la cara de Draco, continúo- hace mucho que no vienes por estos lados, estoy seguro de que ciertas cosas han cambiado- miró a Sev largamente, haciendose notar por Draco- aunque otras, no, gracias a Merlín-

El maestro de pociones no pudo sino envocar una sonrisa felina, estaba seguro que Draco esperaba que dijera que no.

-Estaría encantado, aunque no se si pueda dejar solo a Draco, es muy joven para cuidarse el mismo- picado en su orgullo, Draco respondió de inmediato.

-Soy capaz de cuidarme a mi mismo, muchas gracias- dijo arrogante. 

-Estas seguro, Draco, puede ser muy peligroso-

-Severus, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, además que daño puede hacer unas cuantas horas solo-

-Umm, bien...esto, creo que serían mas que unas cuantas horas, estoy seguro que a Sevvie le gustaría ver ciertas curiosidades que tengo que mostrarle, hace mucho tiempo que no pasa por mi cama-

Draco se sonrojó (Severus no sabía si por furia o por verguenza) pero no comentó nada más. Las siguientes horas pasarón entre divertidas miradas entre los dos adultos que jugaban a seducirse, con un furioso joven que traaba de mantener a raya sus celos, tratando de no pensar lo que pasaría esa noche cuando "Robbie" llevará a "Sevvie" a su cama. ¡Arggg, era hora de que empezara a actuar!

-¡Por favor, Severus!-

-Ya te dije que no, cuantas fotos más quieres, tu cama ya tiene suficiente-

-Sí, pero es que este edredón no tiene la tuya, vez, solo estan Mike, John, Silver, Dave, Jean, Mark...-

-Entiendo el punto, pero para que quieres mas- (_A/N: Estan hablando de unas cobijas mágicas que tiene estampada todas las fotos de los amigos y, principalemte, los antiguos amantes de Robert_). Luego de una hora mas de ruegos, Robbie consiguió que Severus posara para su nueva colección.

-Severus, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? Di que si ¿siiii?- "ojitos de cachorro abandonado".

-¿en qué, Robert?- Sev contuvo un suspiro, y contó hasta diez, pensando en que tantos problemas su querido amigo lo metería.

-¿Recuerdas mi ex?-

-¿Cuál de tantos?-

-Michael-

-¿El rubio?-

-No, el pelirrojo-

-¿Que es medi-mago?-

-No- suspiró el otro- me refiero al _werewolf,_ ¿recuerdas?-

-¿El que esta saliendo con Waslley?-

-Ese mismo-

-¿Que sucede con él?-

-Quiero darle celos, para que así vuelva conmigo-

-Pero...-

-Sev... tu sabes que él es el amor de mi vida... *sniff*...por favor...*sob*... dime que me ayudarás... *hipo* *sniff* *sob*- una lágrima de cocodrilo resbala por su mejilla- ¿me...*sniff* ayudarás?-

-De acuerdo, pero deja de hacerme teatricos y dime la verdadera razón-

-Fue nombrado Mago del Año y tu sabes que yo siempre ando con lo mejor. Además que mejor forma de alejar a Waslley de 'mi' territorio-

-¿Quieres decir que sigues con tu idea de formar un Harén?-

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, necesitas ayuda con el pequeño dragón-

-Nah. El vendrá a mí-

-Recuerda que no hay que quedarse sentado esperando a que las cosas lleguen, hay que cazar lo que deseas-

-Primera oración inteligente que dices en... cuatro días-

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- y así, siguieron esta conversación intrascendental, que ni siquiera se porque escribo...

_Staff en Hogwarts (sucede entre los capitulos III y IV) _

La noticia de la apuesta pronto se esparció entre los profesores (_Dumbledore les tenía prohibido a los fantasmas comunicarle a los alumnos ya que se darían cuenta que eran ellos los que siempre  mantenían (al director) informado de sus movimientos. También eran conocidos, entre los profesores, como los chismosos de Hogwarts), y las apuestas empezaron a correr. Todos coincidieron al decir que ambos jovenes lograrían ganar la apuesta. Ahora, lo que necesitaban saber, era quien lo conseguía primero. _

-Yo creo que lo consigue Potter- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Umm. Yo me inclino por Malfoy- esta vez interrumpio la profesora Vector.

-Yo estoy con Minerva- se escuchó una voz. 

Y así todos siguieron hasta que le tocó el turno a Dumbledore.

-Yo creo que lo consiguen al mismo tiempo-

-¿Como nos daremos cuenta quien gana?-

-No se preocupen. Yo me encargo de eso- dijo el profesor de encantos. Luego de decir unas cuantas palabras en Latin, apareció un cuadro, de cinco columnas y dos filas,de momento, estas se iban alargando con el paso de los días o mejor dicho, con el avance de los jovenes. 

En la primera columna decía. Fecha, Potter, luego Malfoy. En la segunda columna, primera fila 'el tipo de toque' (Beso, roce intencionado, caricias, sexo, etc); en la última columna, la cantidad. Luego de que esto estuviera terminado, los jovenes notaron que el joven Potter ya tenía la ventaja con un beso a cero....

TBC

A/N: Ya se que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que actualice alguna de mis historias, ¿donde he estado? Trabajando y estudiando, apenas salí ayer y aún estoy esperando mis resultados, espero no me haya ido muy mal -_-u, me esforcé mucho.

Bueno, de ahora en adelante no prometo nada, a veces digo que voy a actualizar seguido, pero por una razón u otra no puedo y en verdad siento quedarles mal.  A todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic, muchas gracias, principalmente a aquellas personas que me dejan un review.

Besos, cuídense.

Antes de que no lo ponga **_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TOD@S_**. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, espero que la pasen muy bien reunidos con sus seres queridos, ya sean amigos o familia. Un besote y un abrazo de mi parte.

Agradecimientos especiales:

**May Potter: Gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero te siga gustando. Muchos Besos, cuídate. **

**Alym: a mi también me gusta esta pareja solo para filtrear aunque creo que he leído unos cuantos fics de estos dos que valen la pena. Gracias por el comentario. **

**Beth Malfoy:*sonrojada* gracias por el halago, me alegro que te guste el fic. El realidad me encantan las escenas de celos. Besos. **

**Kokoro-Yana19: Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizarlos pronto. Besitos, cuídate. **

**Maggie: Espero que el fic te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos. **

**Sakura Snape: Umhmm, bueno, estoy casi segura de que van a recuperar los puntos. Macgonagall no se va a dejar ganar asi de fácil.  Y nah, Draco no va a sufrir... mucho. Besos. **

**Iziel Y. Black: Habra un poco de HarryxSeamus, principalmente filtreo, y mis queridos Malfoy van a sufrir un poquitín... no mucho, creo. Besos, gracias por el comentario. **

**Nabichan Saotome: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y te hagan pasar un buen rato. Desde el principio planeé esta historia con un Harry seductor, el cual me facina y algo de humor, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo. Me alegra saber que al menos lo he conseguido un poco. Besotes, cuidate. **

**Amaly Malfoy: Bueno, como tu lo has puesto, vamos a ver si alguno la gana y como la ganan *risa malevola*, ejem... gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Besos. **

**Arashi-Tsukino: Me alegro mucho que te encante, espero te siga gustando, besos.  **

**Daniela Hormiga: Me alegra que te hayan gustado, estas son algunas de mis parejas favoritas. Besotes, cuídate. **

**Velia: Bueno, Lucius aún no se ha desquitado con Harry, pero pronto lo hará, en cuanto a Dray, bueno, no la paso tan mal, creo. ~.^. Besos. **

**Eldariel: Me alegro que hayas encontrado lo que buscas, yo tambien pase mucho buscando, hasta que me decidí a hacer uno, tal vez asi otras personas se animen. Gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia. Besos.  **

**Cloe-Clow: Así es, los veremos a todos celosos, aún no se como hacer que Harry se ponga celoso, pero encontraré la manera. Tambien me alegra que te empiece a caer bien Luci-boy, es tan dulce mi niño. ("_sale corriendo antes de que Lucius termine de pronunciar Crucio_". Besos, cuídate.**


	7. El Plan de Hermione SevvienDraco

Slash, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, umhmm, no se que mas decir.

Parejas: Harry/Severus, Harry/Lucius, Severus/Draco

**_LA APUESTA_**

**_Capitulo VII: Quinto Día. El plan de Hermione._**

_Hogwarts, clase de Pociones, Gryffindor Slytherin 7mo. Año._

-Potter, se sentará con Granger- Harry, quien se encontraba como compañero de Seamus, se levantó lenta y grácilmente para sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga.  Ambos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry sabía exactamente que hacer, para llegar a los nervios de su profesor. 

Mientras, Seamus no pudo dejar que un puchero agraciara su boca. Justo cuando había descubierto a la presa perfecta para descubrir su sexualidad (_N/A: por 41th vez...), lo separaban de él. No es que tuviese algo planeado. (Esconde el frasco de afrodisiaco que le había robado a uno de los chicos que había logrado sacar una muestra sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, para seducir a Harry... __léase Colin, y que planeaba usar en vez de la poción que hoy prepararan y que seguramente le tocaría probar al niño que vivió.) Bueno, a veces la vida es tan injusta..._

La clase pasó sin contratiempos. AL final del día las pociones estuvieron embotelladas y guardadas en sus correspondientes estantes, mientras que Harry se quedaba a servir detención (por coquetear en clase (_sonreír demasiado)). Y no que a Harry le molestara. En lo mas mínimo, si lo que mas deseaba era poder pasar algo de tiempo con su deseado profesor._

-Sr. Potter, he notado ultimamente que su comportamiento deja mucho que desear-

-Usted lo cree-

-No creo haberle dado permiso para hablar, Potter. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Espero que piense antes de volver a cometer ese error, Potter.-

-Si, Profesor- Harry suspiró, de repente tenía la sospecha de que las cosas no iban a salir como él las deseaba.

-Que bueno que llegamos a un acuerdo. Ahora sientese y cumpla con su detención- con un movimiento de varita, un enorme diccionario, cuatro metros de pergamino, una docena de plumas y seis frascos de tinta aparecieron. –En el pergamino hay ciertas palabras, busque su definición y forme oraciones con ellas. ¡oh! Y nada de contenido sexual- sin mas, el profesor salió del salón dejando a un frustrado Harry Potter. (_N/A: No se si han leido esta clase de fic, normalmnte es con Sevvie, Harry y un montón de palabras, a las que da connotaciones sexuales y terminan enrollados, quería hacer algo por el estilo, solo que las cosas no salieran excatamente como Harry quería_)

Cinco horas, siete plumas rotas, dos tarros de tinta gastados, uno por la mitad y uno roto en el suelo, tres metro cuarenta centimetros después; Lucius entró de nuevo en la oficina.

-Veo que aún no ha terminado con su deber, Potter. Por lo tanto, mañana tendrá detención de nuevo, a las seis en punto. ¡Ahora largo!- 

-Pero profesor....- empezó el joven con un puchero.

-Veo que no aprendes, Harry. Tal vez deba darte una pequeña lección de modales- él pequeño sonrió seductoramente.

-Estaría encantado- Lucius sonrió para sí, el mocoso no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Como odiaba a Lucius Malfoy cuando se ponía en el estúpido plan yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-te-enseñaré-a-comportarte-en-sociedad-como-todo-un-_pureblood. El irritante bastardo no había parado de hablar de política, costumbres, familias, rituales e incluso moda por mas de tres horas. ¡irritante! Y ni siquiera un insignificante beso de despedida. Pero Harry se iba a encargar de que Lucius pagara por eso. Nadie lo sometía a estudiarcosas innecesarias innecesariamente (__N/A: redundancia calculada   ¬.¬ y hay quien diga lo contrario) y vivía para contarlo. Ya era hora de crear un plan de batalla o mejor dicho, que Hermione creara un plan de batalla....Calro, eso tendría que esperar a que saliera el sol, no que faltara mucho..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Quinto Día*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Se que el profesor Malfoy gusta de pasar la hora despues de la comida en el invernadero numero 3, pasa alrededor de media hora allí antes de darle una vuelta al lago y dirigirse a la clase de pociones con los de primer año- concluyó Hermione.

-¿Como sabes todo esto?-

-Me imaginé que necesitarias la información si ibas a tratar de seducir a Malfoy, así que me tomé el trabajo de seguirle-

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿que puedo decirle? O puedo seguirle y tirarmele encima, ¿donde quedaría mi reputación?

-Bueno, si nos vamos a mitad de almierzo podemos arreglar algo-

-De acuerdo-

-Te espero en el invernadero a la una en punto, yo me encargare de llevar todo lo que necesites, claro, tienes que darme acceso a tu baúl- Harry asintió- Lo bueno es que tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, bueno, solo tú y ron que son unos vagos- Harry hace carita de perro apaleado, pero Hermione no le presta la mas minima atención.- Mientras, ve a las cocinas y consigue algo de chocolate y fresas, tal vez unos cuantos refrescos, pero solo lleva un vaso, ¿de acuerdo?-

La joven salió rapidamente a programas todo, estaba segura que ese lugar era perfecto para tomar un baño de sol. Al pasar por uno de los corredores divisó a Colin, justo a quien necesitaba.

-Colin, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-

-Seguro. ¿Necesitas algo?¿le paso algo a Harry?- antes de que el joven continuara la joven alzó una mano.

-Si y No. Quería saber si me podrías prestar tu camara por unas cuantas horas-

-¿eh? Claro-

-Gracias, eres un amor- sin mas la joven se dirigió al invernadero.

A la una en puntó, Harry entró al lugar, en él se podían observar toda clase de flores muggles, como una floristaria, hacia el fondo un pqueño cultivo de rosas, alrededor de una pequeña plataforma. En medio de esta había una pequeña silla larga y acostada (_N/A: como las que hay al lado de las pscinas en los hoteles_), solo que esta convinaba con el ambiente Greco del lugar. AL lado de la silla una mesa, con bronceador, protector, gafas de sol y una revista, _Gay Wizards Today, _sacó todo lo que había traído de la cocinas y se sentó a esperar a Hermione.

-Que bueno que estas aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ahora Harry, quiero que te pongas esto- 'esto' era un pequeño bañador estilo cachetero negro, con letras rojas en la parte delantera que decía, le regla dice "ver y no tocar", luego cambiaba a un color amarillo diciendo, "pero las reglas estan para romperse". 

Hermione salió un momento para darle al joven privacidad, aunque en realidad solo se escondió en un lugar ya predispuesto con camara en mano. Estaba segura que esas fotos harían historia. Luego de tomar unas cuantas (cuando el joven ya se había puesto el bañador), fue de nuevo a su lado.

-Ahora aplicaté el bronceador, relajate y que el mundo continúe su curso. Estoy segura de que quieres dejar las fresas y el chocolate para cuando el profesor Malfoy llegue- Harry solo asintió antes de empezar a aplicarse el bronceador y recostarse. Se moría de ganas por que su profesor llegara...

_Australia, Quinto día._

Draco paseaba de un lado a otro. Severu no había mentido al decir que se demoraría, pero ya habían pasado mas de QUINCE HORAS!!!! Nada mas de pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo le llegaba a los nervios. Ya era hora de que entrara en acción. Severus no se dará cuenta que fue lo que lo golpeó.

Draco se dirigió a su habitación y sacó sus pantalones de cuero favoritos. Eran negros, cuero delgado y sin el tipico olor que despedia este material. El pantalón se amoldaba a su figura perfectamente, se colocó un buso cuello de tortuga negro que decía "Sex God a la Orden" y botas.  Una cadena plateada completaba su atuendo. Su cabello caía libremente en desordenados mechones (haciendole competencia a Potter, he aquí por que el joven tenía que usar gel todo el tiempo) que solo lo hacían ver mas sexy.

Se preparó una taza de café y se dirigió a la sala de estar, espeando por su querido profesor. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el hombre apareciera.

-Me alegro de que hayas regresado, _Sevvie_...- (iba a dejarlo aquí, pero me di cuenta de que Draco tiene que empatar a Harry y porque no soy taaaan mala).

-Dra...Draco- la mirada deSeverus era brillante, sus ojos recorrían la figura del muchacho de arriba a abajo, parando en las piernas, caderas, cintura, cuello, cuando volvió a bajar, el joven Malfoy se dio la vuelta, dándole una muy buena vista de su reta-guardia. Tragó en seco, mientras el joven se acercaba con una copa de scotch.

-Te ves algo estresado, Sev, ¿por que no te sientas y te doy un masaje?-

-No creo...-

-Ssshhh- el joven puso un dedo en su labios antes de empinarse y reemplazar el dedo por sus labios, la lengua del joven salió tentativamente, solo para encontrarse con la boca entreabierta de Severus. Sin dudar un momento introdujo su lengua en la boca del hombre mayor y empezó a recorrer sus rincones.

El tiempo pasaba volando, en un dos por tres las manos de Severus estaban sobre Draco, quien se encontraba besanfo fieramente a Severus, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor. La camisa del joven desapareció rápidamente, sus pezones erectos masajeados por Severus.

En ese momento se escuchó un leve POP y la entrada de alguien fue anunciada.

-Severus, tengo el honor de informarte que serás el encargado de dar el discurso fi...nal- tragó audiblemente al ver la mirada letal que ambos ocupantes del lugar le enviaban-eh...solo queria avisarte...que el director de la confederación quiere hablar contigo...de caracter urgente...es decir, ahora-

El mantra de severus era "Respira profundo, así, exhala, inhala, cuenta hasta díez antes de que mates al idiota bueno para nada que acaba de interrumpir tu ansiado momento ARGRRRHH ¡No! Inhala, exhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala..."

-En seguida estaré allá- ignorando el puchero de Draco se arreglo la túnica y desapareció con el emisario. 

-Estuve tan cerca...- Draco suspiró, ahora tendría que planear de nuevo. Si, las barreras anti-aparición estarían genial...

TBC

Otro capi, no tan atrazado como los otros. ///^'-'^\\\. Espero les haya gustado. Espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, mis mejores deseos en este nuevo año. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, si desean que les avise cuando hay un nuevo capi, me pueden dejar su e-mail y yo les avisaré.

Un besote a tod@s. Cuídense.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

**Sabry: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero lo sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Besos, cuidate.**

**Daiko Black: Me alegro que te guste, espero este capi tambien. Besos, cuidate.**

**Maggie: Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, ¿que te parece? Ojalá te guste. Besos, cuidate.**

**Amaly Malfoy: Bueno, aqui hay mas Harry y Lucius, y un poquitin de sevvie-draco. Yo tambien espero que queden en un empate, aunque me gustaria que Dumbly perdiera, *suspiro* veré que puedo hacer.**

**Kmy Kusanagi: Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, gracias por tus comentarios. Voy a tratar de actualizar ese fic pronto, aunque lo mas seguro es que primero vaya alteracion genética y diversion a lo muggle, y de pronto escribo un one-shot de Remus/Harry.  Besos, cuidate.**

**Sakura Snape: Siento mucho no haberte enviado reviews desde hace tiempo, de repente ibas por el capitulo seis, no lo volvi a chequear en un tiempo y ya ibas por el doce, así que me estoy poniendo al día. Aunque lo que he leido me ha gustado mucho, sobretodo Hermi celosa. Cuando lo termine te dejo un reviw (aunque primero tengo que destrabar esta computaroda a la que le a entrado el Spyware, por que soy tan demalas ;_;). Besos, cuidate.**

**Kat Basted: ;_; puedes creer que fft me la volvio a quitar (creo que fue por que la puse en ingles y luego la cambie, hras despues; aunque no sabria el motivo por el que esto fuese un problema); como sea, voy a tratar de subirla nuevamente. Espero te guste este capi. Besos, cuidate.**

**Inquisidora: Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad, pero es que a veces no me puedo concentrar en escribir. Espero te siga gustando el fic. Besos, gracias por el review.**

**Luadica: Ojalá y este capi te guste, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos, cuidate.**

**Kro: me alegra que te guste, una preguntita, ¿kro es el programa del chico de la prehistoria? Es que me suena, pero no estoy segura ^-^u. Besos.**


	8. Seducción Encarnada

* * *

Slash, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, umhmm, no se que mas decir.

Parejas: Harry/Severus, Harry/Lucius, Severus/Draco

Este capitulo tiene mas o menos bastante Lemmon, so, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**_

* * *

_**

**_LA APUESTA_**

**_Capitulo VII: La seducción Encarnada._**

****

_Hogwarts, quinto día, invernadero #3._

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Harry escuchara suaves pisadas, que anunciaban la llegada de su presa. Empezó a prepararse para otro juego de comida. Sonrió seductoramente, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos, como un felino apunto de atacar a su presa. 'Oh, sí, mi querido Lucius va a pagar por todo lo que me hizo pasar anoche, solo espero que eso no me haga perder la apuesta'… con esto en mente, se acostó sobre su estómago.

Lucius caminaba por los mismos corredores que visitaba día a día a esta hora (_omitiremos el hecho de que solo lleva cinco días en Hogwarts -u_). Entró en el invernadero número tres a visitar una de las pocas cosas muggles que admiraba. No podía creer que tan bella flor pudiese ser el resultado de aquellos seres inferiores; tal vez esos _muggles_ no eran tan inútiles como él creía.

Siguió su recorrido hasta el fondo del invernadero, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mandíbula casi en el piso (_en algún lado se escucha un clik… clik… un flash y una risita_). Cerró la boca con un fuerte Clap, mientras sus ojos recorrían hambrientos el ángel de cabellos negros frente a él.

Cerca de ellos, los _cliks_ continuaban, mientras que Hermione pensaba en lo que iba a ganar a costillas de Lucius y si las cosas salían bien y Harry se unía a él, ella estaría protegida, a fin de cuentas, Harry no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amiga. Despues de tomar todas las fotos que deseaba decidió darles algo de privacidad, por lo que al salir, cerró el invernadero con uno de los hechizos mas potentes que conocía, lo que hacía casi imposible abrir la puerta desde afuera del invernadero.

La boca de Lucius empezó a hacerse agua, mientras lentamente se acercaba al joven tomando el sol. Una de sus manos se posó en el hombro del chico, para luego empezar a acariciarlo lentamente. Alentado al oir el pequeño gemido de placer que Harry emitió, elhombre empezó a hacerle un completo masaje, empezando en el cuello, terminando en la parte baja de su espalda.

Sonidos de placer dejaban la boca de Harry, mientras el joven trataba de recordarse que esta era una pequeña venganza contra Lucius y no quería que el tiro se disparara en dirección contraria. Ya deseaba ver a Lucius excitado tratando de dar una clase. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del chico.

-Luciuuuus...- su voz parecía un ronroneo, como el de los gatos cuando son acariciados detrás de las orejas.

-¿Si, Harry?- el joven se levantó de la silla, en la que se encontraba recostado. Al levantarse, trató de darle la mejor vista de si trasero a Lucius, haciendo que los ojos del hombre mayor se dirigieran justo a esa parte. Un audible 'gulp' hizó que Harry sonriera internamente.

-Puedes pasarme el chocolate y las fresas. Estoy falémico- dijo haciendo un puchero. El otro de inmediato cumplió con la orden, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

Harry de inmediato se acomodó en su regazó, moviendose y retorciendose, tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada.

Lucius cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo del chico retorcerse sobre él,... contra él. Cuando los volvió a abrir, los labios de Harry estaban llenos de chocolate, el joven lamiendo y succionando la carnosa fresa. Lucius no pudo mas que imaginarse esos labios haciendo lo mismo a algunas partes de su cuerpo.

No supó en que momento dejo salir un gemido, solo supo que de un momento a otro su boca sabía a chocolate y entre sus dientes se encontraba la mas deliciosa y carnosa fruta que alguien hubiese tenido la bendición de probar, las ardorosos labios se movían sobre los suyos devorándolo.

Sus manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo del chico, deteniendose en el redondeado trasero, apretandolo mas contra su cuerpo. El joven era el pecado encarnado, un delicioso narcótico al que ya era adicto.

Lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era poder tocar esa maravillosa piel desnuda ante sí. Una de sus manos dejó el trasero del joven, para empezar a pelear con su túnica y demás ropas. No pasó mucho antes de que sus túnicas, pantalones y camisa se encontraran en el suelo, boxers de seda cubriendo su erecto miembro.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos. Harry empezaba a perder la cabeza, y el no iba a dejar las cosas así. Si Lucius creía que el podía dominarlo estaba muy equivocado. El sexy rubio no sabía con quien se había metido.

-Lucius...- el hombre levantó la cabeza, al escuchar al chico. La sonrisa que el joven tenía pegada a su cara iba de oreja a oreja.

-Dime...- contestó, aunque su respiración era laboriosa.

-Bueno, yo...- el joven se sonrojó, claro que era todo un acto- siempre he tenido esta fantasía en la que, bueno...- Lucius estaba sonriendo como todo un depredador.

-¿Sii?- vos como la seda.

-En la que me acaricio, mientras alguien me ve-

-Por supuesto, cielo. Adelante- 'Caíste' fue el único pensamiento de Harry.

-Pero no puedes tocarte, luego me encargaré de... recompenzarte- Lucius se pasó la lengua por los labios al oír esto.

Sin más, Harry se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y sin más, empezó a acariciarse. Su mano fue hacia su miembro, completamente ergido. Acarició la punta donde se encontraba una pequeña perla. La cabeza de su miembro completamente roja. Su mano subía y bajaba lentamente, sin embargo su ritmo empezó a subir mas y mas.

Su otra mano se encontraba jugando con sus tetillas, su pelo, su cuello. Sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y oscuros por la pasión, ellos nunca abandonaron los de Lucius que se encontraba avido viendo el espectáculo, deteniendo su mano en mas de una ocasión cuando esta se dirigía hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo.

El joven se acariciaba con mas fuerza conforme el climax se aproximaba. Sus gemidos pasaron a ser pequeños gritos, antes de que abandonara toda inhibición y fuertes gritos abandonaran su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movían con su mano, apretando, estrujando su zona mas sensible.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un orgasmo lo llenará de placer. Su cuerpo totalmente sudoroso, pequeños gemidos aún escapaban de su garganta. Ojos cerrados a causa del cansancio. Una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en su cuello, el joven volvió a la realidad, encontrandose con un par de ojos grises. Una sonrisa, identica a la que Lucius le diera el día anterio, adornó sus labios.

-Disculpe, Profesor Malfoy, pero... ¿no tiene usted que atender a clase?- Sin mas, el joven se deshizo del abrazo, se puso una túnica encima y salió del lugar...

Lucius Malfoy solo se quedó en el lugar abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, su miembro totalmente erecto y sin ganas de cambiar de estado.

_

* * *

_

_Australia, Quinto Día_

-¿Y esto es lo que consideraban emergencia?-

-Lo siento Severus, pero lo es-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no puedo regresar a casa-

-Porque tienes que preparar el discurso y por lo que me dijo Calvin, no creo que vayas a poder concentrarte en tu casa- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa burletera, que solo se agrando al ver la mirada que el hombre le enviaba.

--

-¡¡¿Como que no puedes venir a casa?!!- preguntó Draco enfurecido.- No me digas que tienes que quedarte con tu amiguito- el tono en que lo dijo, decí '_mas te vale que no'_.

-No, claro que no, solo tengo que terminar el discurso, prepararme para darlo y lo mas seguro es que estaré contigo mañana... en la noche.-

-Arrgghh. ¿Estas seguro que no puedes hacer nada al respecto?- Draco tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus labios un hermoso puchero. El joven era realmente hermoso cuando estaba enfadado.

-No, pero como te dije, mañana en la noche...-

-¡¡Pero eso es un día mas!!-

-¿Y que sucede con eso?- el joven abrió la boca, pero la cerró rapidamente, luego murmuro un 'Nada'.- Entonces esta arreglado. Mañana puedes venir a eso del medio día, estoy seguro que podremos almorzar juntos-

-Seguro- sin mas, la cabeza de Severus desapareció del fuego, mientras Draco maldecía su mala suerte...

TBC

* * *

Nada de acción para Draco hoy, pero tal vez en el proimo capi. Quien quita. Una pena que Harry decidiera tomar venganza, hubiese podido ganar la apuesta, pero bueno, eso es lo que hace un poco mas largo el fic, aunque no por mucho. Jojo.

Hasta el siguiente capi.

Besos, cuidense.

De nuevo, siento no contestar los reviews, pero es que ya entre de nuevo a la U (clases de verano) y quería subir el capi lo antes posible. El proximo capi tratare de contestarlos. Un beso y abrazo enorme a:

**Kat Basted, Amaly Malfoy, Kmy Kusanagi, Sly, Sakura Snape, Murtilla, ANgiE-SBM, Sabri, Rikana, Velia (doble gracias), Amazona Verde, Arwen11, Tam Alor, Linw, Gala Snape, Angelgótico.**

**_Para las personas que siguen mis otras historias, El epilogo de Viajando a otra dimensión ya esta casi listo. Unos adornos y sale (posiblemente mañana). Alteración Genetica tambien tiene un capitulo (bueno, va por la mitad). De los otros fics, solo tengo el inicio, así que se van a demorar un poco en salir._**

****

**_Espero pronto subir un One-Shot (Harry/Remus), aquí esta el Sumario, me dicen que piensan de él. _**

**Sumario:** Estamos en una dimensión donde los werewolf tienen todos sus derechos y en cierto modo tienen mas privilegios que los demás. Todos quieren estar relacionados con ellos. Remus no quiere casarse con alguien que este tras su posición social y, siendo un aventurero decide no atarse a nadie; claro, eso es hasta que conoce a Harry a quien nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer... hasta ahora.


	9. La Entrada de Narcissa

Slash, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, umhmm, no se que mas decir.

Parejas: Harry/Severus, Harry/Lucius, Severus/Draco

**Nota acerca del tiempo=** las cosas van así: Cuando en australia es de noche, en Hogwarts es de día y viceversa. Ahora, quinto día en la noche Hogwarts, es sexto día en la mañana Australia. Mas o menos.

* * *

**_LA APUESTA_**

**_Capitulo IX: Entrada de Narcissa_**

_

* * *

_

_Hogwarts, quinto día en la noche._

* * *

****

-¿Como fue todo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. La cara de Harry lo decía todo.

-Lo supuse, aunque no deberías dejar que pequeñas venganzas arruinen tus posibilidades de ganar-

-umhmohhse- un murmullo indescifrable-

-Mas cuando Malfoy... Draco casi lo consigue hoy también, casi al mismo tiempo si no estoy equivocada-

-¿Y como lo sabes?-

-Bueno, pues porque puse un hechizo en ustedes dos, como sino se daran cuenta quien ganó-

-Oh, me asombras- la mirada matadora que le envió fue mas que suficiente para callarlo.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer un nuevo plan, ya que Dralfoy y tu van empatados y tu tienes que ganar-

-¿Y cual es el plan?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bastante simple, mañana tenemos pociones de nuevo, consiues que te de detención y ya veras como te las ingenias-

-Eso no es un plan- el casi-grito indignado de Harry.

-Claro que si. Tuviste clases con Snape; él tuvo que haberte enseñado algo a lo que Lucius no pueda resistirse, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas...- la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry haría temblar a cualquiera, y no por causas placenteras.

_

* * *

_

_Australia, Sexto Día_

* * *

Draco se había levantado temprano, preparando todo para esa noche. Mañana al medio día tomarían un portkey que los dejaría en la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts. Así que si quería ganarle a Potter tendría que dar lo mejor ese día.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, era mas su deseo de tener al sexy-mas-haya-de-lo-común maestro de Pociones en su cama. Y si lo que le había dado era una prueba de lo que podía hacer, Draco estaba seguro que no querría dejarlo salir de su cama, por los siguientes diez años al menos.

'Oh, bueno, no es como si el se me pueda resistir' eran los continuos pensamientos del joven. Ojos soñadores (es decir, no miraba friamente, sino como una persona normal ante una persona cualquiera) se volvieron a la cama, mientras dejaba que un bufido exasperado se escapara.

Como rayos quería conquistar a Severus si ni siquiera tenía ropa adecuada. Tomando una bolsa llena de galeones, el joven se dirigió al centro magico comercial mas cercano. Tenía tanto que hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si había algo que le había heredado a su mama, era su gusto por las compras. Ahora, si sumabas Draco y Narcissa ex-Malfoy, te encuentras con que las tiendas son casi completamente saqueadas. Era cerca de medio día cuando Draco y compañía pararon para comer algo.

Narcissa empezó a contarle a su hijo como había conocido a su nuevo amante y el porque se encontraba en Australia. Los tres pronto se engarzaron en un argumento acerca de pociones y artes oscuras, luego fueron a futuros empleos, hasta terminar en la apuesta que Draco había hecho con Harry.

-Jajajaja, ¿en serio pusiste a tu padre en ese problema?- draco se sonrojó un poco.

-No fue mi culpa que el apareciera en ese momento. Yo estaba casi seguro de que Filch o incluso Severus pasaría por allí- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras fruncía su aristocrática y levemente respingada nariz.

-Por lo que noto, esto ultimo no te hace mucha gracia- dijo Alex (amante de Narcissa).

-Me gusta Snape- esto lo dijo con un aire altanero, como si esperara que los otros se burlaran o empezaran a ir en su contra.

-Te entiendo, y es con esa mirada sexy 'no te me acerques, si no quieres encontrarte en la mas humillante y dolorosa posición de toda tu vida', quien no.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad- asintió Narcissa- aunque es un hueso duro de roer, pero no algo que con tu gracia, elegancia y encantos (que obviamente me heredaste a mi) no puedas conseguir. Y por supuesto, aquí tienes a tu querida mamá que te va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Ahora muénvanse que tenemos muchas compras que hacer-

Para pagar la cuenta, Narcissa sacó una tarjeta de credito, Gringotss Bank de oro.

-Umhhmm, mam, no es esa la tarjeta de credito de mi papá-

-Oh, si. Pero no es como si el tuviese que enterarse. Eso es lo bueno de que los duendes saquen el dinero de la cuenta-

-No se dará cuenta cuando vaya a Gringotts-

-Oh, bueno si, pero esta tarjeta es solo de una de las tantas cámaras que Lucius tiene en el banco, así que no creo que se enoje...mucho. Además, algo tengo que sacar después de haber hecho el divorcio sin ninguna clase de publicdad.

-Malfoy no gustan de esa clase de publicidad-

-Puede ser, pero yo soy una Black, y nos encantan romper las reglas, aunque en diferentes maneras- dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Que le podemos hacer? Nadie es perfecto-

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño, a fin de cuentas yo soy la que tiene la tarjeta-

Draco hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada. Aunque no necesitaba la tarjeta, ya que el tenía una propia mas el saco de galeones, a él siempre le había gustado esas pequeñas 'peleas' con su mama.

Desde pequeño el supo que entre sus padres solo había cariño de amigos. Después de que el Señor tenebroso fue derrotado, ambos decidieron buscar cariño en otras personas. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos había tenido mucha suerte. Los que no los buscaban por dinero, era por poder. Cosas que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a ceder.

Fue un alivio cuando su madre por fin consiguió alguien que la qsiera por lo que era (traducciónà Lucius y Draco lo pusieron bajo veritaserum). Ahora, solo faltaba Lucius.

Todos estos pensamientos dejaron su mente cuando entraron a una tienda en la que se encontraron con la túnica mas maravilloso que Draco hubiese puesto sus ojos en toda su vida. En plateado, seda blanca e hilo dobles (plateado y blanco). La túnica era complementada con una tiara que pasaba por su frente, en una pequeña net (_N/A____ sin mas problemas imagínense a Legolas en el regreso del rey autora babeando y con sangrado nasal)_

Después de comprar la túnica, Draco se dirigió a la mansión y empezó a arreglarse para su gran día...

* * *

_Australia, sala de conferencias, en la noche_

* * *

Severus paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que su '¿amante, posible amante?' llegara, ya que la gran entrada la haría con él. El burbullo a su alrededor crecía cada vez mas, junto a la imaciencia de Severus.

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando el todo el salón quedó en completo silencio. Se volteó un poco para ver que era lo que había causado tal reacción, cuando sus ojos dieron con el joven, de rasgos elfinos.

Ojos grises bajo largas y espesas pestañas doradas, labios finos brillantes y rosados. La cabeza ergida que dicía a los demás 'soy sexy y lo s'. Las túnicas que llebaba abrazaban su figura y destacaba su fina belleza. El fino cabello rubio plateado, se encontraba sin gel, pero era mantenido en su lugar gracias a la pequeña tiara. Un cinturon de seda blanca y probablemente tendría botas de piel de dragón.

Cualquiera podría decir que el chico lucía como un ángel, pero para Severus era la tentación encarnada, una tentación a la que él no se iba a resistir.

Draco se acercó a Severus, su pose denotaba arrogancia y sensualidad. El joven rubio tomó del brazo al maestro de pociones y, después de un suculento beso, entraron en el anfiteatro, sabiendo que eran la comidilla de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. Lo mas seguro es que al siguiente día se encontraran como estrellas en la parte de entretenimiento en todos los periódicos.

* * *

_Sexto día, Hogwarts. Clase de Pociones_

* * *

Harry se encontraba de regreso a su mesa, cuando Seamus sacó su mano y pinchó su trasero. Lucius, que había observado toda la escena, vio todo rojo.

-FINNIGAN, Detención con Filch por una semana. Potter Detención conmigo después de clase-

Hermione trató de ocultar su sonrisa lo mas que pudo, mientras compartía una mirada conspiradora con Harry. Al mismo tiempo, pasó una nota a Seamus que decía 'Gracias'.

Si, todo estaba saliendo acorde a lo planeado....

* * *

**Notas:** Al fin algo mas de Draco. Creo que estaba poniendo mucho Harry, así que dedico este capi para todas las que aman al pequeño Dragon. El proximo capi tendrá un poco mas de acción (eso creo, a menos de que mi musa decida lo contrario).

Un besote y un abrazo a tos los que me envían su opinión, no saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir.

A todas las personas que quieran leermi nuevo Remus/Harry que es un Lemmon, este es el número de la historia: **1914757. **No olviden dejarme su opinion, besos, cuídense.

**Gracias a: **

**Gala Snape: **La proxima vez me dejas tu dirección, mira que cuando Lucius trato de aparecerse en tu casa, termino en la de Harry. Siento haberte dejado esperando. Gracias por el Review.

**Kat Basted:** No se porque me da la impression de que 'Pocion de Amor' es tu historia favorite. Tratare de continuarla pronto.

**Maggie: **Besos para ti también y no te preocupes, pronto Draco estara muy feliz o eso espero.

**Amazona Verde: **triple, woa, me alegra saber que te guste. Sigue enviando todos los reviews que quieras, tratare de continuar pronto**.**

**Anne:** Me alegra que te guste esta historia, siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Gracias por el review.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Creo que casi todo el mundo quiere lo mismo, veré que puedo hacer. Aunque no me puedo imaginar uno ganandole al otro. Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir mis fics. Besos.

**Velia: **Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento mucho la tardanza. Espero poder escribir mas de ahora en adelante. Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad significan mucho para mi. Cuídate.****

**Naria: ** Como me lo pediste, aquí esta el ID de la historia. Muchisimas gracias por el review y siento lo de tu cuenta, a mi me pasaba casi siempre lo mismo (claro, hasta que decidí borrar todaslas cadenas y mails de años atras =P)

**Sakura Snape: **tal vez pueda mandarte un Harry de cumple, solo cierra los ojos e imaginatelo y PUFF ahi aparece -.

**Murtilla : **puede que el futuro haga esta pareja, ahora tengo muchos fics y no tengo tanto tiempo ;;. Aunque ahora que lo dices se me ha venido una idea. Al final sabras. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador:** No hay problema. Encontre otro de mis fics, pero es de Gundam Wing, y pues no se si te guste el fandom -. Gracias por los reviews.

**Nota mportante: **Estaba pensando que para mi siguiente historia (viendo que esta se esta acabando) ustedes podrían escoger las parejas. Como siempre, Harry será mi ratón de labora... digo, el protagonista. Pero pueden haber otras parejas, como aqui el Draco/Severus.

Pueden escoger a Harry/cualquier hombre (por favor, no Ron). Draco/ cualquiera (no creo que sea buena idea el mismo de Harry, a menos de que quieran un Threesome)

Ustedes deciden.

Besos, cuídense.

Vivi


	10. El Final del Principio

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo de J.K. Rowling

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Lo siento muchísimo! cuando me tome el tiempo de HIATUS nunca pensé que se iba a alargar tanto. Después de un tiempo los trabajos en la U y tratando de pasar las clases me tenían agotada; aunque una de las mayores causas es que no me sentía con alientos de escribir. Este capitulo no contiene lemmon, tal vez n el futuro le haga una continuación que muestre la noche de cada uno. O si alguien desea hacerlo, solo díganme.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios me han ayudado a terminarla. Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes.

Oh, si (siento las notas tan largas), he creado un livejournal, la dirección esta bajo Webpage en mi biografía. Allí también actualizare mis fics, y probablemente pondré los que son NC-17. Apenas la empecé, pero espero tener todo pronto subido (o al menos aquello que haya releído y corregido la mayoría de la horrografía). Sin decir más, a la historia.

**Apuesta 10**

**El final… del principio**

**Séptimo día en Sydney, Australia. 6:51 AM **

Draco Malfoy se encontraba ebrio, cansado, y hasta hace unos momentos también de muy mal genio. En estos momentos, sin embargo, se encontraba muy contento y no porque hubiese ganado la apuesta, sino porque estaba a punto de ganarla. No que eso le importara mucho siendo que el se encontraba en esos momentos en los brazos de su deseado maestro de pociones, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo era adorado, cual dios griego.

Muchos se preguntaran porque las cosas no habían pasado antes, y es que los dos no habían podido deshacerse de sus compromisos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, después de la cual tuvieron que ir a las chimeneas del ministerio para usar la conexión flu, pues todos estaban prohibidos de aparecerse mientras estuviera embriagado. Para colmo de males la línea estaba largísima y todo el mundo parecía querer tener una buena vista de Malfoy o venían a felicitar a Snape en su maravillosa presentación y en su gran inteligencia para crear tan maravillosas pociones.

Por supuesto, ellos no sabían que las pociones que el había presentado no eran sino el mínimo de lo que el había creado, las otras muy oscuras para si quiera nombrarla. La única que realmente requería destreza y bordeaba lo ilegal era la Wolfsbane, pero como todos querían sentirse salvos alrededor de hombres-lobo, no decían nada.

Justo cuando iban entrando a la chimenea, los Aurores se aparecieron en el lugar, gritando a todo el mundo que se quedara en donde se encontraban, que necesitaba hacer un chequeo de último minuto, siendo que uno de los invitados había dicho que algo le había sido robado. Una hora después, el "supuesto" se descubrió como una farsa hecha por un ladrón, para poder entrar en el departamento de misterios, donde el había caído en una de las trampas.

Para rematar, justo cuando creían que todo se encontraba bien, el ladrón se les escapa, corre había las chimeneas y trata de tomar a Malfoy como rehén, rompiendo su túnica en el proceso. Decir que Malfoy estaba iracundo más o menos cubría la verdad, y el pobre ladrón la sintió, nadie arruinaba la ropa o el peinado de un Malfoy y vivía para contarlo.

Después de una pequeña charla con las autoridades (al parecer el ladrón sobrevivió) pudieron dirigirse a su hogar sin mas incidentes; gracias a Merlín no había tanta burocracia como en Inglaterra donde tomaba horas para poder salir de interrogatorio, a menos que tuvieras el dinero necesario, por supuesto.

A las seis y media llegaron a la mansión y ahora, veinte minutos después, recién duchados y cambiados, Draco y Severus se encontraba en la habitación principal disfrutando de un trago, Draco dentro de los brazos de Severus.

No paso mucho antes de que los labios de Severus se posaran en el cuello sedoso de Draco, donde empezó a mordisquear y lamer, sacando suaves gemidos del joven rubio. Delgados labios viajaron despacio, pasando por una firme mandíbula, antes de posarse sobre labios sonrosados. Labios que no tardaron en partirse, para dar paso a la roja y gruesa lengua que entro a jugar con la suya.

Draco empezó a moverse, hasta quedar en el regazo de Severus con una de sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del hombre mayor, quedando frente a frente.

-Severus- el suave murmullo atrajo la atención del hombre, al igual que las manos de Draco, que se posaban sobre las suyas.-Por favor, necesito que me toques- Sin necesidad de decir nada mas, Draco dejo que Severus hiciera su magia sobre su cuerpo (figurativamente).

**Escocia, Hogwarts Sexto Día, 5:43 PM**

La última clase del día terminaba a las cinco, después de la cual, alumnos que tenían detención tomaban una cena temprano, para poder dirigirse a ellas con suficientes fuerzas para hacer los exorbitantes trabajos que normalmente Severus o Filch imponían. Harry se encontraba con los nervios de punta, ya que no estaba muy seguro de cómo seguir las cosas con Lucius.

El sabía que el hombre le deseaba, pero por lo que sabia del temperamento del otro Malfoy, ellos no eran de los que les gustara ser humillado o plantado. ¡Que rayos se había metido en la cabeza de Harry para dejarle hacer tan grande tontería! Aunque ver la cara de Lucius llena de tanta frustración y de solo pensar en maneras para cambiarla en una de éxtasis casi lo había desecho. Claro que al recordar todas esas clases de etiqueta, el joven dejo toda duda de lado.

Ahora, enfrente del salón de pociones, el joven jugaba con el borde de las mangas de su túnica, pensando en la manera de acercarse a Lucius. Tal vez si meneaba un poco la cadera… no, algo así no serviría. Tal vez debía tratar de lucir inocente, pero entonces Lucius pensaría que Harry pensaba que el era idiota y no era eso lo que Harry pensaba y…. Mejor era parar de dar vueltas al asunto, a fin de cuentas llegaba 13 minutos tarde a su detención, claro culpa de Hermione quien estaba tratando de arreglarle el cabello y le dijo que dijera, si Lucius preguntaba, que era culpa de Seamus.

-Piensa entrar algún día, Sr. Potter, o desea tener detención conmigo de por vida- no que esa fuera una mala alternativa, pensó Harry mientras devoraba al profesor con su mirada.

-erhh-

-Tan elocuente como siempre- eran impresiones de Harry o su profesor estaba actuando más y más como Severus. Claro que si Severus le escuchara, Harry no tenia duda alguna que el se encontraría muy decepcionado de la forma en que estaba manejando esta conversación.

-Lo que eso significa, _Lucius_ (ronroneo), es que no me importaría en lo mas mínimo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo-

Lucius parpadeo, mientras Harry realizaba lo que el acababa de decir, lo peor de todo es que sabia que lo dicho tenia gran significado para el. Esto no evito el sonrojo que se poso sobre las mejillas del joven, no la casi sonrisa en los labios de Lucius.

-Siempre encuentras maneras de sorprenderme, Harry- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del joven, labios yendo al lóbulo izquierdo de Harry.-Ya era hora de que te rindieras-

-No sabía que había una batalla-

-Oh, estas seguro. Pensé todo este tiempo que lo único que querías era ganar una apuesta, a fin de cuentas, estuviste con Severus, solo para poder seducirme-

-Tal vez así fue como empezó, pero lo mismo pasó contigo-

-¿Estas seguro, Harry? Desde el inicio quería algo contigo, solo que tu no me mirabas como mas que un aliado. Así fue como empezó la batalla por ganarte-

Mientras iban conversando, los dos se movieron lentamente en el salón de pociones. Lucius cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Con otro movimiento un hechizo silenciador envolvía el aula que ya estaba preparada con un sofá que lucia muy confortable con cojines regados alrededor de el en el suelo, varias velas y una botella de vino; de todos los muebles que antes había en el lugar, solo quedaba la mesa del profesor y una silla, de mediado tamaño, con brazos y patas encorvadas y fino entallado. Rato después, Lucius continuo con su relato.

-Esa noche en detención era solo una manera de que nos empezáramos a conocer y de que yo dejara de ser el padre de Malfoy y me convirtiera en Lucius.-

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien más hubiese estado en el lugar a la hora de la apuesta?- una sonrisa curvó los labios de Lucius, Harry parpadeó mientras realizaba lo que había ocurrido- Escuchaste toda la conversación, ¿verdad? Porque Draco se encontraba muy sorprendido como para haber reaccionado de esa manera-

-Ese día me encontraba buscando por ti, para invitarte a tomas algo de té. Me dije que encontraría la manera de que aceptaras. Espere a que salieras de clase, escondido entre las sombras, y bueno, la discusión entre Draco y tu empezó tan rápido que yo apenas pude parpadear. Al escuchar los términos de la apuesta, no pude dejar de pensar en la suerte que estaba teniendo. Y ya sabes el resto-

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Severus?- un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas.

-Por casualidad escuche vuestra despedida-

-Lucius…- el tono era de advertencia-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te seguí desde el segundo día que empezaste con Severus, cualquier persona con ojos podía observar el cambio que tuviste-

-¿Por qué?- una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Lucius.

-Después de tener sexo las personas tienden a iluminarse y lucir mas hermosas- un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Harry.

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- como si apenas pensándolo, Lucius continuo- de ahora en adelante si necesitas aprender algo, solo tienes que preguntarme-

-Oh, y que vamos a aprender hoy, profesor-

-Umm, veamos, siendo que es nuestra primera lección, debemos empezar por lo básico-

-Creo que nosotros ya pasamos lo básico- una expresión pensativa cruzo el rostro de Lucius

-Dime, Harry, ¿estas haciendo ahora porque quieres ganar la apuesta?- los ojos de Harry echaron chispas

-Puede que haya tratado de seducirte para ganar la apuesta, pero eso no quiere decir que yo diría esta clase de cosas solo para llevarme a alguien a la cama- Harry se levanto furioso.

-No, Harry, so es eso lo que quiero decir-

-¿Entonces que es?-

-Hasta tu encuentro con Severus, tú nunca habías experimentado y no quisiera que tu empezaras a hacerlo solo por la apuesta. Debemos tomar las cosas al paso que tú desees, no solo por cumplir con fechas-Harry se calmó un poco.

-Lucius, se que hay veces en que me meto en cosas que no debo; pero si no quisiera hacerlo, yo habría encontrado una forma de no cumplir con ella. Como hacer que Draco fuera detrás de la misma persona o algo por el estilo- tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Harry continuó- y si en verdad te tiene preocupado, yo puedo esperar hasta después de la apuesta para continuar esta relación.-

-¿Y dejar que mi hijo gane? No, no lo creo. Ya hemos hablado suficiente por una noche-

Sin decir más, Lucius calló las protestas del joven con un apasionado beso. Mientras sus manos recorrían el resto del cuerpo del joven. El resto de la noche paso entre besos y caricias.

Eran las nueve y ocho minutos de la noche, cuando Severus y Draco tomaron el portkey que los devolvería a Hogwarts. Y es que después de una noche ajetreada, seguida de una mañana llena de sexo, los había dejado agotados. En cuando llegaron, los dos se dirigieron inmediatamente a los cuartos de Severus, donde Draco tenia planeado instalarse, o al menos recibir una continuación del día (¿?) anterior.

Severus tomo la mano de Draco, con intenciones de guiarlo a través de un atajo que había en su oficina, que estaba detrás del salón de pociones. En cuanto entraron al salón, vieron que todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo, el ambiente estaba impregnado el aroma que solo apasionado sexo puede dar. Al parecer, solo la nariz de Severus lo capto, ya que Draco siguió su camino sin ningún problema. Tras dejar las cosas en la habitación de Severus, los dos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, a pesar de las quejas de Draco.

-Tengo que presentarme ante el director; además, ¿no quieres saber… que tanto ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?-

-Tienes toda la razón. Vamos- mirando a Severus de reojo, Draco dijo- Tengo que hablar con Potter acerca de algo, te veré luego en nuestra habitación-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Draco, iré contigo. A fin de cuentas, la apuesta nos concierne a los dos, ¿o no?-

-¿Sabias?-

-Fui quien convencí a Potter de que te diera un empujón para que me sedujeras-

-Pero en Australia…-

-Nuestro pacto decía que no te podía hacer el camino fácil-

-Severus-

-Hablaremos mas tarde- ante el rostro caído de Draco, el hombre mayor continuo-¿y Draco?-

-Umhmm-

-El pacto que hice con Potter, fue para conseguir lo que mas anhelaba-

-¿Mi cuerpo?- "como todos" una amarga sonrisa curvo los labios del joven.

-Tu atención- y después de eso, tomo los labios del joven en un tierno beso, antes de seguir con su camino, dejando a un sorprendido Draco, quien no se daba cuenta que sonreía tontamente.

**Sala de Profesores: Séptima día: Medianoche**

-¿Cómo se decidirá el ganador? A fin de cuentas la apuesta se inicio aquí, y se termina al mismo tiempo que se termina aquí-

-Lo que significa que el Sr. Potter gano- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa triunfante, al igual que los otros profesores que habían apostado a Harry.

-Pero lo consiguieron casi al mismo tiempo, acorde a este reloj, el Malfoy tiene un minuto de ventaja sobre Potter- argumento la profesora de aritmancia.

-Pero Harry lo hizo en el día sexto, mientras que Draco fue en la madrugada del séptimo- dijo el profesor Flickwick.

-Creo- interrumpió Dumbledore- que lo que cuenta es que los dos jóvenes lo consiguieron al mismo tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos no determinan a un ganador-

-Director, solo lo dice porque de esa forma ganaría la apuesta- Dumbledore solo sonrió.

-Ummhmm, tal vez- dijo mientras se chupaba un sorbete de limón.

**Salón Abandonado: 8:30 AM**

Los dos participantes de la apuesta con sus respectivas parejas, mas Hermione, se encontraban en un salón abandonado cerca de las mazmorras, con la misma discusión ocurriendo.

-Así que, ¿en que momento?- pregunto Harry, no sabiendo como preguntar.

-Séptimo día, alrededor de las siete de la mañana- Harry sonrió.

-Sexto día, alrededor de las seis-

-¿Qué?- Draco observo a su padre de reojo, notando como rodeaba a Po… Harry posesivamente. Luego hizo un puchero.

-Teniendo en cuenta el cambio de horario…- dijo mirando a Hermione que sostenía un pergamino con la información.

-El hechizo empezó a reaccionar a la misma hora.- La verdad es que ella sabia que habían empezado casi a la misma hora, pero como había estado algo…entretenida, ella no había chequeado cual.

-Entonces es un empate- dijo Draco petulante.

-No se, no se…- empezó Harry.

-¿Quieres un desempate?- preguntó Draco.

-¡NI PENSARLO!- dijeron dos voces al tiempo. Hermione tuvo que llevarse una mano a sus labios para contener la risa.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya. Harry, no olvides de volver a la sala común al menos una vez antes del lunes- con un guiño, Hermione dejó el salón.

-no te preocupes, Draco, si quieres tu puedes decir que eres el ganador. Yo saque de esto mas de lo que esperaba- dijo mientras sonreía suavemente a Lucius. Lucius por su parte, beso a Harry suavemente, una de sus manos acariciando una suave mejilla.

-¡Oh, mis ojos, mis pobres ojos! Mi inocencia se ha perdido-

La única respuesta que recibió fueron tres bufidos.

FIN

Y al fin esta historia ha concluido, espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios son siempre bein recibidos.

Besos, a todas y hasta la próxima.


End file.
